


until the morning dawns

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seongwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Daniel, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Seongwoo's name somehow is never mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Daniel, the son of the pack alpha, turns out disappointingly to present as an omega. Disgusted that his heir was useless, his father finally decides he might be of some use and marries him off to the new alpha of a nearby clan for better relations.





	until the morning dawns

**Author's Note:**

> This was......supposed to be a drabble, I have no idea what happened or even what this is supposed to be. I'm sorry guys.

The festivities feel like a death sentence, it's been hours and he still doesn't even know who his mate is supposed to be. Will he be mean and dominating? The kind of alpha who expects absolute obedience and answers 'disrespect' with violence? He's seen that type, his father was that type; Daniel knows there's no respect to be had out there as an omega. If anything, the last four years has taught him that fact very clearly.

 

He spends the entire night sitting stiffly in his spot, not daring so much as to lift his heard, and then suddenly he’s urged to get up. Daniel flinches away from foreign hands that hold his down and strip him, scrubbing him down with cold rags, and then he finds himself kneeling on the fur rugs inside the alpha's living quarters, shivering in fear, barely clothed but hanging on to his shirt desperately.

 

Daniel hears footsteps and tenses, head lowered in submission the way he's been taught to, trembling as the scent of power and alpha permeates the room. He sees legs come to a stop in front of him but he's too afraid to look up, afraid of offending the alpha by making eye contact. Daniel startles when a hand rests on top of his head. There's a rustle of cloth and he almost bites clean through his lip when he realizes the alpha is disrobing.

 

This is it. This is how he's going to be taken, forced into a bonding with a complete stranger he can only hope doesn't have a heavy hand with discipline. He thinks of the bruises and angry welts he’s seen others carry and bites his lip, by the goddess, how he hopes this alpha doesn’t have a temper.

 

Something heavy and warm is draped over his shoulders and Daniel can't help it, his head whips upwards and the very air is stolen from his lungs in an instant.

 

"What-"

 

The alpha smiles down at him, gentle hands moving to tug the fur cloak more snugly around his neck. This man doesn't look anything like what Daniel had imagined an alpha to look like. In build he’s probably smaller than Daniel is (another reason his father had been so convinced Daniel would present as an alpha and all the more disappointed when he didn’t), a handsome face and a smile Daniel might almost dare to call kind. He certainly doesn't look like the kind of man who could have challenged the previous Left River Pack's alpha and ripped his throat out, doesn't look like a tyrant that his father would fear.

 

The alpha crouches until he's eye level with Daniel, telegraphing his movements carefully before he reaches over to pat Daniel on the head again, carding slender fingers through the thick silky strands. "You looked cold, Daniel," he says in explanation and Daniel hungers to hear that voice say his name again, "Would you like to freshen up? I had them draw a bath for you; it's been a long day, you must be tired."

 

“I-I….”

 

“Are you hungry?” the alpha continues, head cocked the the side as he gazed at Daniel with a calm, encouraging smile, “I noticed you didn’t eat much during the feast.”

 

“I wasn’t hungry,” he whispers softly, flushing a deep crimson when his stomach rumbles in contradiction before he can even finish his denial.

 

He cringes, waiting for a light slap for lying, or at least a sharp reprimand, yet the alpha only laughs and tugs Daniel to his feet. “I guess you’re hungry now then. How about this, you go take a bath and change into something warmer, and I’ll go get you some food.”

 

Daniel gapes at him unattractively before trying to stutter out a response, “I-I, um, I d-don’t want to be a-any trouble…”

 

“Nonsense, it’s no trouble at all,” the alpha insists, ushering him towards a sectioned off portion of the room where a large wooden tub with steaming scented water awaits and Daniel immediately stares at it longingly, trying and failing to recall the last time he had the luxury of bathing in hot water, “We’ll call it a midnight snack, there’s always room for a midnight snack.”

 

He winks at Daniel and if he wasn’t flushed before from embarrassment, his face would certainly be red now with how hard he’s blushing. _This isn’t how alphas are supposed to act,_ Daniel thinks to himself as he strips out of the shirt once the alpha retreats, hopping into the tub eagerly, _alphas are commanding, stern, and strict. They aren’t supposed to cater to omegas or joke around or arrange for baths!_

 

He submerges himself under the water until only the top of his head and his eyes peek out, letting out a happy sigh as the heat seeps into his bones and soothes his aching muscles. Before he knows it, he’s being shaken away by gentle hands and concerned eyes, “Hey, you must be tired but sleeping in the tub is dangerous. Let’s get you out, okay?”

 

A groggy Daniel allows himself to be lifted out of the tub and then wrapped in the largest and softest towel he’s ever felt against his skin, he positively purrs at the sensation, allowing the alpha to carry him in his arms. Had he been more awake he would have marvelled at how much strength was in those deceptively thin arms, but for now he’s warm and sleepy, and much too comfortable nuzzling his face into warm skin.

 

He’s set down carefully on a bed, coaxed into pyjamas finer than anything Daniel expected and then settled against a mound of pillows. A bowl of soup is pressed into his hands and Daniel drinks obediently, savouring the rich flavours and the warmth that fills his empty belly. Elegant fingers feed him bites of meat in-between sips and he opens his mouth without even thinking about it, accepting each mouthful, chewing and swallowing. He's nearly finished his meal when he freezes as his eyes pop open from shock just as he’s bitten into a grape, finally realizing that the alpha was _feeding him by hand_.

 

He flushes a brilliant red and then feels his cheeks heat up even further when it registers to him how the alpha’s fingers brush gently against his lips with each morsel he holds out to Daniel. _This was crazy, a trap_ , he thinks to himself, mind working furiously, _it was an omega’s job to serve their alpha, what was this alpha doing?!_

 

“Are you full?”

 

Daniel’s attention snaps towards the alpha still holding onto the grape and nods tentatively, not knowing what else to say. He wonders if he was going to be punished for wasting food when his- when _the_ alpha had been gracious enough to feed him but the alpha does nothing of the sort, smiling and popping the grape into his own mouth instead.

 

“Ready for bed?”

 

Those three words have Daniel tensing, heart thundering away even as all his limbs lock up and he jerks his head once in a rough nod, not daring to leave any direct question unanswered nor daring to disobey. He shifts his body down until he’s laying on the bed, watching with trepidation as the alpha gathers the dishes and sets them outside the bedroom door for servants to collect, blowing out candles as he gets ready for bed.

 

Should he get himself ready for his alpha? Move into a position to display himself more pleasingly? Does the alpha even care? Even want Daniel? All throughout the night he had been nothing but courteous, eyes politely averted from any parts of Daniel that had been bared beyond common decency, even when lifting Daniel bodily from the tub his hands never strayed.

 

A wave of humiliation rushes through his body at the thought that his alpha might find his body unappealing. The one thing that omegas ought to do right was please their alphas; his mother had urged him to be sure to do at least this one thing, for his own safety and wellbeing if nothing else. But his father had been right, he thinks with a chilling realization, Daniel looked nothing like other omegas who were small and dainty, with soft curves and pretty features. He could do nothing properly, why would this alpha - strong, kind, and considerate - find him attractive when he likely had proper omegas vying for his attention every day?

 

He had dreaded the mating all the way up to this moment and yet at the thought that his alpha might not mate him because he found him so repulsive-

 

Daniel tried to bite back his whimper of distress but it escapes in the form of a low whine in the back of his throat. He squeezes his eyes close, feeling the tears of frustration well up. Useless, useless, useless! Can’t even do what comes naturally to everyone else properly.

 

He thinks about Daehwi, newly presented, with his large innocent eyes and dainty frame - if only he looked like that,like a proper omega would. If Daehwi was in his place, surely his alpha would have been tempted (even though the very thought of Daehwi who was barely more than a child being forced into a mating had the bile in the back of his throat rising).

 

Instead he had Daniel.

 

Gentle fingers wipe away the tears that have welled over and were running down his cheeks. “Hey, Daniel, shh, shh. It’s okay, please don’t cry. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to,” his alpha says softly, “We won’t do anything tonight, I promise, and we won’t ever if you don’t want to, okay?”

 

The alpha’s words are meant to be reassuring but they only distress Daniel further. _He was only saying that to be kind, he doesn’t want you_ , the voices in his head hiss, _he isn’t ever going to mate you, you hear that?_

 

“We don’t even have to stay in the same room, okay? Here, I’ll get you some water, get you settled, and I’ll find another room to stay. You’re safe here, I promise, no one is going to force you to do anything,” the alpha moves to get off the bed and Daniel’s hands shoot out to grasp at his arm desperately, needing to keep him here.

 

“Daniel?”

 

 _Look,_ the voices hiss again, _he doesn’t even see you as an omega, he hasn’t addressed you by that once since you got here._

 

“S-stay,” he chokes out through his tears, hating himself for crying and yet being unable to stop, “stay, please.”

 

“Okay, okay,” the alpha, and by the goddess Daniel needs to figure out his name, is quick to comply, easing Daniel underneath the covers, “Whatever you need.”

 

He keeps a polite distance between them but that’s not what Daniel needs or wants right now and he turns, closing the gap between them to bury his face into the alpha’s chest before he can second-guess himself. The man hesitates for a moment before looping his arms around Daniel and pulling him in, cradling him close, “Is this okay?”

 

Daniel burrows closer in lieu of a verbal reply, clenching his fists tightly in the soft material of the alpha’s shirt, afraid of letting go. Fingers card through his hair almost tenderly as he weeps, not once does the alpha move to shove him away or express disgust at such ‘typical weak omega behaviour’ as his father would put it. Instead, gentle hands smooth up and down his back and soft platitudes are murmured into his ear.

 

“I know this is hard,” the alpha tells him, “but I promise I’ll be good to you. I know we’re strangers now, but I’ll try to be a good alpha to you, I swear.”

 

_A good alpha to him, to Daniel. His alpha._

 

Daniel lifts his head slightly until he can press his face against _his_ alpha’s face with a whine and a gentle hand immediately comes up to cradle the back of his head. There’s a soft kiss pressed into his hair as well but Daniel is certain he imagined that part.

 

“Go to sleep, you’re safe, I promise. I’ll keep you safe, you can rest, nothing can hurt you here,” his alpha soothes and Daniel feels the tension and fright drain out of his bones slowly, letting the exhaustion creep in instead.

 

For the moment he’ll allow himself to believe, to trust that this alpha, that _his_ alpha might be different. Might actually be good, be kind, might want him despite all his deficiencies. He lets himself relax in the embrace of his alpha, falls away from the world around him, and sleeps.


End file.
